So We Meet Again
by Shaygotswagg22
Summary: Hermione's life was running smoothly after her huge fall-out break-up with Ron. Her life was fine with her room mates and her wonderful job, but will a new wedding client and their best man crash and burn in her new world, or will the unnecessary meeting with the "Slytherin Prince" and his son be a blessing that she could have only dreamed of?


Hermione POV:

My eyes fluttered open with the warmth of the suns warm rays on my face. The birds were chirping their sweet sound and I could smell roses and lilies from my balcony window! I wished I could stay in that position all day but I couldn't I knew I had to get up eventually to go to work. I crawled out of the warm cocoon of covers on my bed and drowsily walked over to my bathroom and did my morning duties. I then went to my walk-in closet and ran my hands through the rack of clothes. I stopped when I saw this cgi/set?id=46890812 and picked all of it off the shelf and threw it on. I sat in front of my vanity mirror and fixed my hair and make- up. I grabbed my bag and notebook as I was walking down the stairs to where Ginny and Luna were sitting talking about the new news on Harry. Luna said something about the new schooling curriculum. Neville works at the school as the new Herbology teacher and Luna is the new Divination teacher. They have a small romance going on too! They went on a date 6 days ago on Friday. Ginny and Harry are married but he's incognito right now due to his job, Ginny didn't want to stay alone in a house with Teddy and no-one to protect them so she moved in with me and Luna. At first she thought they were a burden but Luna and I enjoy their company so it was no bother at all. As I was sitting down at the table Teddy came running in dressed in his school uniform which consists of: a white button up shirt, dark blue sweater vest, tan khaki pants, and shined black dress shoes. The school he went to was very high class so they had to dress up. He ran into Ginny's open arms and gave her a kiss on the cheek and then hopped off her lap and ran to Luna and repeated his previous actions. After Teddy was off Luna's lap he turned to me and jumped into my arms and I swung him around, so just a normal calm morning for us. After kisses and good mornings I set teddy down in his chair and brought him some pancakes with syrup and whip cream. His eyes got as big as silver dollars as he began to dig in. ginny then turned to me with a small note in her hand and began to ask me questions about it.

Ginny: Hey Mione, who's wedding is this?

Me: Parkinson and Zabini wedding!

Ginny sat ther for a moment trying to remember who they were and then her jaw dropped and she turned to me.

Ginny: Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini!

Me: yes.

Ginny: wow that's shocking to know I always thought she would marry Draco but I guess not!

I cringed at my old foe's name. I hadn't heard about him in a while and I was wondering why ginny called him Draco.

Me: hey gin…why did you call him…Draco? I spit out his first name as best as I could

Ginny: I call him that all the time I actually talked to him last week! Him and harry made a truce and we had play dates all the time so yeah… at first it was hard getting along but now we talk all the time, I never mention it because I knew you would act this way.

Me: oh ok….well that's fine I mean if harry can forgive him than so can I but I may be a little reluctant at first and I don't know if he'll want to be friends in the first place.

Ginny: oh I bet he'll be fine with it but I mean he's changed Mione like he's really nice and he has a bo- oh gosh Mione you're going to be late for work you better hurry!

I looked up at the clock and she was right so I rushed over to the fireplace and grabbed a small handful of flu powder.

Me: Bliss! I yelled as i disappeared in to the green flames.

I arrived in my office's fire place and there was my assistant waiting for me in a chair in front of my desk. I ran over to her and she told me Blasie and Pansy are in the lobby waiting, I told her to go grab them and bring them in my office. She rushed out of the door to fetch them and I sat down at my desk and grabbed my notebook that I used for many all my weddings. It was expanded so all I said was the wedding name and it changed into that wedding book. It was a gift from Harry before he left. My assistant opened the door and in walked Blaise and Pansy, a blonde was trailing behind them with his head hung. I ushered them to sit and they did but pansy sat on Blaise's lap and the platinum blonde headed man sat next to them. There was something familiar about the blonde sitting next to them, he had a cocky vibe about him and it reminded me of someone but I couldn't figure out whom. Pansy was the first to speak.

Pansy: Ok so we were wondering if we could have a winter wedding since that is the only time Blaise's dad can come?

I heard what she said but it didn't register because I was too busy looking at the blonde boy sitting next to them but then Pansy snapped her fingers and I came back to reality. She giggled and then whispered in Blaise's ear. He laughed and whispered back to her. I was so confused watching the soon to be newlyweds. Pansy then proceeded to walk over to the blonde boy and whisper something in his ear too. He shook with silent laughter and then there was a knock at the door and a boy poked his head in. The boy then proceeded to step in and close the door behind him. I was astonished at the sight I saw the boy looked exactly like…no…it couldn't… IT IS! MALFOY? Then the boy asked for his father and the blonde sitting in front of me finally looked up and ushered to boy to sit in the chair next to him. Then he whispered something quietly to the teen malfoy and the teen malfoy laughed.

Teen-Malfoy: Dad she's hot! She doesn't look like a beaver at all! She reminds me of Alexis, she's in Ravenclaw! I like Alexis she a very good vocabulary and can make me melt with he-

Man: Scorp! Ok, ok! I get it your into girls now!

Scorp: so dad what's her name?

Man: Mrs. Weasley.

Me: Umm…sir…it's not Weasley! I sneered.

Me: It's GRANGER!

Man: Oh my mistake I thought you married weaslebee!

Weaslebee? There is only 1 person in the entire world that calls Ron that! OH NO! It can't be can it?

Me: Malfoy?

The man looked up and smirked that signature smirk that only he could muster!

Malfoy: The One and Only! Surprised Love?

I couldn't reply at all I was too shocked I just sat there and stared at him!

**Chapter 2: Really?**

I sat there gaping at him, to stunned for words! He began to speak.

Malfoy: Granger….Granger…..GRANGER!

Me: yes?

Malfoy: WOW I made Hermione granger speechless! That's a first.

Me: oh shut-up malfoy

Malfoy: well someone woke-up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!

Me: well now that you've made me mad I'm just going to ignore you and continue with the planning!Ok…ok!

Pansy: so as I was saying before you were gaping at malfoy…I wanted to know if we could have a winter wedding since it's practically the only time it doesn't rain here!That and it would be so traditional and romantic! But I'm not the expert you are so…what do you think?

Me: well from all the pictures from your file you both seem so happy and fluttery so I think….um…summer would be best for you! Maybe it could be in a park or at an orchard. You in a silk graceful dress that goes down to the floor with a small train in the back. The bridesmaids in a light pastel green or, a pale elegant yellow dresses the stops at their knees and have a swirly bottom. The boys in black tuxes and have whatever color dress bowties on. The bouquet made of white gladiolus with amber roses mixed in. Oh and little pieces of thyme spread throughout it! The veil will be a little long and you'll have a crown of yellow roses and baby's breath. The honeymoon in…um… I think I still have it here! Ahh Haa! I have a small island off the coast of South America that is secluded and romantic at the same time! I bought it for occasions like these and I have only used it once, which was for…um never mind forget I mentioned it! Oh and then the reception could be outside under a tent in the moonlight with soy and lavender candles lighting up the whole place. So what do you think so far that was only a rough estimate since I mean we haven't really gone through all the details?

Pansy: …..

Me: Um are you ok?  
Pansy: That…sounds….PERFECT, straight down to the thyme in the bouquet, which is a wonderful idea by the way! Hermione you are AMAZING! What do you think Ze?

Blaise: Whatever makes you happy id fine by me, Lemon-pop!

Pansy: Thank you Ze! Ok Hermione I and Blaise have to go visit his parents for a week so you'll have to work with Draco. Ok!

Draco+Me: WHAT? Oh no, I can't work with him/her she/he is infuriating!

Pansy: well you're going to have to get along because when were gone we expect to see some results when we get back! Draco has Ze's measurements and he also knows what Blaise like and doesn't like! Well I'll keep in touch Hermione. It was nice seeing you again. Talk to you soon, come on Ze were going to miss our flight.

Blaise: Bye it was nice talking to you again!

Me: bye and I hope you two have fun in Italy!

As soon as they went out the door I turned to malfoy and glared but he didn't notice he was asking Scorpious if he liked any other girls in his class other that Alexis and if she was a nice girl!

I coughed and Draco looked up. He glared and then said a curt goodbye and left with the now jabbering teen. When they walked out the door I ran to the fireplace and flooed myself home to a singing dancing Ginny. I burst out laughing as she began to go this butt dance in Harry's boxers which she stole when he left. She turned around and fell on the floor at the sight of me and that caused me to laugh harder than before. She got up off the floor looking like a strawberry.

Ginny: why are you home so early? She squeaked

Me: I'm sorry but, that was funny! Oh, and guess who I have to work with for this wedding!

Ginny: Is it Ma-

She was cut off by green flames erupting to the fire place and two blondes stepping out into the living room. I did a double take and the two blondes just happened to be Malfoy and Scorpious. Scorpious unlike his father ran straight past Ginny and up to me and began to speak really fast.

Srcop: Hi Ms. Her-Hermi-Hermine

Me: Hey scorp! Oh and you can call me Ms. Mione.

Scorp: ok, wow you got prettier than when we saw you 20 minutes ago. He smoothed talked

Me: well thanks scorp. Wow! You're quite the ladies' man aren't you?

Malfoy: Yes! Yes he is and he gets it from his dad too.

Me: Oh, bugger off malfoy!

Malfoy: whatever granger.

Me: what are you doing in my house anyways malfoy?

Malfoy: I am here to talk to Ginny.

Me: ok well since I'm not needed I'll be upstairs Ginny. Malfoy. Bye Scorp.

**CHAPTER 3! WOW!**

I went to my room, the second after Ginny's and across from Teddy's. I lightly closed the cherry oak door behind me. I began to strip and walked into the huge master bathroom. I turned on the shower and jumped in when the water was warm enough. I grabbed my vanilla and brown sugar shampoo and conditioner and washed my now soaking wet curls. I washed up with a cherry blossom body wash and then proceeded to step out of the shower. I grabbed the light purple towels and wrapped one around my body and one around my head to dry my now clean hair. I took the towels off and used a small drying spell to become dry. My hair fell to my waist in natural soft curls. My hair had tamed since my younger days and wasn't frizzy at all. I walked into my closet bare looking for an outfit. Scorpious walked in and closed the door behind him. He turned around and saw me standing there naked. We both screamed and he covered his eyes. I hadn't notice him come in and I ran and grabbed my robe from the door handle on the closet.

Scorp: I am SOOOO sorry I was looking for the bathroom and Mrs. Potter said it was in her room and I thought this was her room I am sooooo sorry.

Me: It's ok. You can uncover your eyes now I have a robe on.

Just then Malfoy and Ginny both burst through the door and were looking around panicked. Ginny ran over to me and asked me what was wrong and I quietly told her in her ear while sending glances toward the two blondes. Ginny started laughing to the point where she literally fell on the floor. Scorp was turning as red as a tomato and Malfoy sat there looking confused.

Malfoy: Um…may I ask why she is rolling on the floor having a hernia.

Scorpious leaned in and began to tell his father what had just happened to make the fiery redhead throw herself into a fit of giggles. After scorp was done Malfoy was standing there pale. He began to look me up and down and then whisper back to his son.

Scorp: I know right and I saw it all nice too!

Malfoy: But only to a certain extent. I mean there are some places where I have to draw the line.

I looked at them confused and then understood what they were doing I sent them both glares and kicked them all out of my room so I could continue getting dressed before I was so rudely interrupted. I went to my closet again and grabbed this cgi/set?id=47125516 . I sat at my vanity table and sprayed a little perfume on my neck. I waved my wand and said the spell that adds the perfect amount of makeup for a night out. I grabbed my purse and put a growing spell on it and put my wand in. I walked down the stairs slowly to avoid seeing Malfoy. When I reached to bottom Scorpious ran up to me, kissed my hand, and told me I was beautiful. I curtseyed and he bowed and we began to dance around in a circle laughing! Malfoy coughs behind us and we stop dancing. I gave Malfoy a glare and then turned my attention back to Scorpious. I kissed his cheek and thanked him, he put his hand on his cheek and acts like the angels from heaven just told him he was Jesus' brother. I laughed and looked at the stairs to see Ginny coming down looking SMEXY wearing this ginnys_night_out/set?id=47132475 . When she reached the bottom she came to me and started talking about where we were meeting them.

Ginny: hey is it ok if Malfoy comes with us?

Me: ughhh ok ok he can come!

Ginny: YESS!

Malfoy apparated scorp home. We met him outside of the bar. Oh this should be a FUN night! (Insert lots and lots of sarcasm)

**CHAPTER 4 Rath of a Slytherin**

When we got to the bar I immediately spotted Neville and Blaise outside talking to the bouncer. I ran over to them and the bouncer let us all in but was reluctant with Draco. He was afraid he would hurt me or something so he finally let him pass after a few questions. When we stepped inside then music was loud and the floor was packed but I mean it is a Friday night so it was normal. A guy came up to us and I remembered him as the owner and he led us up to the VIP section where we were waved in and given a private booth. We all sat down and ordered drinks from a waitress. Ginny and Neville went to the dance floor which left me with Malfoy…all….alone! I freaked out he could like MOLEST me or something! He was looking as nervous as I felt. He coughed awkwardly and asked me if I wanted to dance, I reluctantly obliged and was whisked away to the dance floor by a strong firm hand. We were dancing softly but I had had a few drinks and began to grind and sway up against malfoy with his chest to my back. He put his hands on my hips and we swayed to the music like no ones else in the world was there. I slightly turned my head to look at him and put my head in the crook of his neck. He was placing small kisses up my neck as we danced and I not being coherent let him. Just then out of nowhere a guy scooted between us and tried to make a move on me. I looked at the new man behind me; he had a strong build, and a Guido hair cut. He was wearing a white beater and baggy shorts. I tried to push him off me but he just pulled me closer to him. I looked at malfoy for help and he sprung into action. He punched to guy in the face and grabbed my arm. He led me stumbling out the door into a small dark alleyway. Before I knew it there was a tight tugging sensation on my navel and I stumbled on to a warm, carpeted floor. Some of the alcohol was wearing off and I figured Draco must have apparated us because I hadn't. He ran to my side and helped me up off the floor.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked

"Yeah", I said blushing, the school was wearing off and our previous actions were coming back into play.

The ways his lips felt on my skin, leaving a burning trail up and down my neck, I could still feel it and it got hotter just thinking about it. Draco noticed my reaction and his eyes darkened at this. He reached and pulled me to his firm, hard chest before going for my neck again. I moaned in pleasure as his lips found a soft spot just under my earlobe. His fingers lightly ghosting over my body, not really touching me but leaving me begging for more I couldn't stand it.

"Hey dad are yo-oh I'm sorry I'll just go! ", said a timid teen voice.

My eyes snapped to the teen clad only in a pair of silver and purple boxers. His hair was askew and his bathrobe was untied. He looked so much like Malfoy it was confusing. Malfoy's hand flew to his side and the other to the back of his neck, rubbing it nervously.

"So dad guess you had fun tonight, you too Ms. Mione?" asked scorp with a knowing smirk.

"yeah", Malfoy said.

"Weeellll, I must be going it's been a long night and I'm tired so I'll see you tomorrow Malfoy to pick out the reception area. Ok?" I asked trying to seam the growing tension.

"Ok, bye", Malfoy said while giving me a good bye kiss on the cheek.

"Bye" I said grabbing some flu powder from the hand blown blue and green bowl on the fireplace. I stepped into the green flames and shouted my apartment location. I walked in and kicked off the heels, went up stairs, changed and sank into my duvet. Looking at the ceiling thinking of Malfoy as my eyes closed heavily and sleep over came me.

Meanwhile at the Malfoy house….

Scorpious sat on the couch smirking at his flustered, embarrassed dad.

"Hey scorp how much of that did you see actually?" Draco said in an uneasy voice.

"Well enough to know that you like Ms. Mione more then you said." Scorp said with knowing face.

"Well I'm going to go to bed ok scorp; I'll see you in the morning."Draco said rushed and got up from the couch.

"Ok dad but if you decide to sneak off in the middle of the night and see Ms. Mione remember, wrap it up because I don't think you want another child."

Malfoy groaned while trudging up the stairs to his room. He ripped his clothes off and took a cold shower. He changed into his pajamas but he still smelled like Hermione and it actually brought comfort to him. He slipped into bed thinking about Hermione and how her hands ran through his hair and the warmth of her body on his. He soon drifted into deep sleep thinking about Hermione and the day to come.

cgi/set?id=50984343


End file.
